Prisionera erótica de guerra
by nadaoriginal
Summary: Sigi falla en su misión de vencer y detener a las criminales Anelotte y Lunaluna, y pese a que estaba determinada a no delatar los secretos de la reina Claudette, la forajidas ya tenían listo el método en que le obligarían a hablar, poniendo así a prueba su fuerza mental y su lealtad. Oneshot con futanari y lemmon mención violación.


Hola nuevamente, gente de Fanfiction. Hoy estoy de regreso con una nueva historia con lemmon, volviendo a Queen's Blade luego de un rato no tan largo como en anteriores ocasiones. Empecemos ya mismo.

**Prisionera erótica de guerra**

Se supone que tenía la misión de atrapar a las fugitivas y llevarlas ante la justicia, pero no había sido así. En lugar de ello, ellas lograron superarla y vencerla.

Sigi había fracasado de una manera francamente miserable, y ahora yacía derrotada ante las dos personas que había jurado reducir y entregar a la reina Claudette, las cuales ciertamente lucían algo agotadas después del intenso combate que habían tenido, pero eso no era suficiente.

─ ¡Ya está! Hemos logrado detener a la esbirra número uno de la reina Cladette ─ celebra Lunaluna alzando los brazos ─ ¿La ejecutamos ahora mismo, o la torturamos para que nos confiese los secretos militares de la reina, cortando poco a poco partes de su cuerpo?

─ Ninguna de esas cosas, Lunaluna. No hace falta que lleguemos tan lejos ─ la reprende Anelotte, mirando seriamente a la vencida ─. Ciertamente me interesa que nos confiese cualquier cosa que sepa y que nos sea de utilidad para derrocar a Claudette, pero preferiría usar métodos menos drásticos que eso. Personalmente me atrae más la idea de ganarnos al enemigo que la de dañarlo.

─ ¡Nunca obtendrán nada de mí! ─ responde Sigi de forma retadora ─ En nombre de kami-sama y de mi lealtad a la reina, no hay forma es que me hagan delatar a la poderosa reina Claudette Vance. Preferiría morir de la manera más lenta y dolorosa posible antes de decir nada.

─ Esto es verdaderamente un problema, Anelotte ─ Lunaluna se lleva una mano a la barbilla, pensativa ─. Yo digo que me hagas caso y le sonsaquemos la información con mucho dolor. En algún punto se tendrá que quebrar su resistencia mental.

─ Y yo te digo que no ─ Anelotte se mantiene firme, desconcertando a Lunaluna ─. Existen otras maneras de superar las defensas de alguien tan testaruda como Sigi. Lo siento, pero tu lealtad y entrenamiento espiritual no te va a servir en esta ocasión.

Sigi no comprendía lo que la fugitiva Anelotte le estaba diciendo ¿Qué clase de plan tendría preparado para pretender doblegarla y hacer que colabore con ella en sus planes conspirativos contra la magnánima y hermosa monarca de Gainos? No le gustaba la vía por la que iba el asunto, y sabía que Anelotte no estaba jugando con ella, aunque no podía sentirse del todo segura de ello al ver la amplia y perversa sonrisa que esbozaba. Sigi no podía hacer otra cosa que apretar los dientes, teniendo que prepararse para lo que sea.

─ ¿Y qué es lo que deberíamos hacer para que hable? ─ dice Lunaluna cruzándose de brazos de manera despreocupada.

─ Es algo bastante sencillo ─ Anelotte se acerca a Sigi y le toma el mentón para obligarla a mirarle a la cara ─. Es harto sabido que las monjas de la santa iglesia de Gainos son muy devotas y serviciales, dispuestas a lo que sea para la protección de la estabilidad de la corona, pues relacionan directamente dicha estabilidad con la felicidad del pueblo entero del reino.

─ ¿Y?

─ Un detalle que tiene esa lealtad es la paradójica costumbre que tienen sobre la castidad de las custodias de la iglesia y las formas tan pervertidas en que llevan a cabo sus técnicas de combate.

─ ¡No te atrevas a ofender las técnicas sagradas de lucha de mi iglesia! ─ grita Sigi con rabia ─ Son disciplinas muy antiguas que nos fue confiadas por las ángeles para que así pudiéramos combatir el mal que hay en el mundo y a los demonios que llegaban.

─ Sí, todo lo que tú digas ─ le dice Lunaluna con desdén ─. Pero todavía hay algo que no termino de entender, Anelotte ¿Qué tiene que ver todo eso de las poses de combate con la información de la reina?

─ No terminas de captarlo, así que lo diré más detenidamente ─ Anelotte se aclara la garganta antes de continuar ─. Tal vez debamos poner a prueba la integridad de Sigi, aplicando en su contra un poco de esa disciplina tan atrevida que sigue tan... bueno, religiosamente.

─ ¿A qué te refieres con eso? ─ dice Sigi extrañada.

─ ¿No lo adivinas? ─ Anelotte mira de forma maliciosa a la monja ─ Ahora mismo es que vas a hacer tus poses sagradas, pues Lunaluna se encargará de ti de una manera bastante... especial. Lunaluna, te dejo a cargo del interrogatorio. Rómpela hasta que no sea capaz de pensar en nada que no le indique.

─ ¿Quéee? Pero pensé que tú y yo...

─ Cambio de planes de manera provisional ─ le interrumpe la guerrera con cara de póker ─. En este momento importa más sacarle la información a Sigi para así tener una estrategia de ataque contra la reina Claudette, así que deja de quejarte, que igual sé que te gustará el interrogatorio que le vas a hacer.

Lunaluna hace un mohín y se queja por un rato, pero Anelotte no se muestra dispuesta a ceder ni un ápice, así que no ve otra alternativa que proceder tal y como la guerrera le había indicado. Sigi por su parte estaba en el suelo y se cubría los pechos, puesto que buena parte de su ropa se había hecho añicos durante el combate. La rubia sabía que estaba a merced de los peores tratos posibles para sacarle toda la información interna referente a la reina Claudette, pero no estaba dispuesta a ceder...

...aunque lo que llega a ver a continuación le aterroriza niveles inéditos: Lunaluna procede a desnudarse, descubriendo que entre sus piernas tenía un miembro de importantes dimensiones, y el mismo estaba erecto y palpitante, apuntando directamente a la monja, y ésta finalmente cae en cuenta de qué iba el interrogatorio al que iba a ser sometida. Por acto reflejo niega con la cabeza, atemorizada.

─ Es una lástima. Yo quería hacerlo con Anelotte, que ella siempre se mantiene firme y aprieta bien mi cosa, independientemente de que se lo haga vaginal o anal ─ dice la morena mientras suspiraba con resignación, y luego mira a Sigi con cara de pocos amigos ─. Espero que tu vagina no que quede abierta fácilmente, o te aseguro que lo pasarás muy mal conmigo.

─ ¡No te atreverías! ─ dice Sigi tratando de retroceder, pero nota que todavía estaba debilitada por el combate, por lo que ni siquiera podía pararse ella misma ─ No puedes caer en semejante bajeza, agarrando a una persona y descargando una lascivia tan oscura... ¿Qué eres?

─ ¿Preguntas qué soy? Te lo voy a decir ─ responde Lunaluna esbozando una sonrisa que sólo asustaba más a la monja ─. Sólo soy una chica con interesantes habilidades y que quiere divertirse, y ahora tú serás mi juguete.

Esa respuesta lo decía todo, y Sigi sentía que podría orinarse encima por el miedo que sentía. Ahora lo que podía pensar era que claramente no sabía en que se había metido al pretender enfrentar sola a aquel dúo. Iba a ser vilmente violada por aquella extraña bailarina, poseedora de un pene que la intimidaba completamente, y nadie sería capaz de defenderla.

─ N-no... No lo hagas...

─ ¿Acaso eres virgen? ─ se burla Lunaluna ─ No te preocupes. Te voy a iniciar de modo que jamás lo olvides.

Sin querer perder el tiempo en preámbulos, Lunaluna agarra las caderas de Sigi y la voltea para que así la rubia le diera la espalda, y acto seguido se introduce en ella de forma brusca y hasta el fondo. Sigi emite un grito de dolor. Tal y como su violadora había indicado, Sigi había perdido su castidad de una manera muy ruda, y era seguro que no sería capaz de olvidar aquello jamás. Lunaluna saca su pene, el cual estaba manchado con sangre. Sonríe al ver que había acertado en sus señalamientos.

─ Listo, ya no eres una inocente doncella ─ dice Lunaluna con tono malicioso ─. Pero eso no significa que haya terminado. No, esto justo ahora va a empezar, así que espero que estés lista.

Sigi no tiene tiempo para reaccionar de ninguna manera, Lunaluna vuelve a penetrarla, teniendo la misma rudeza que la primera vez, y no es capaz de otra cosa que estar en cuatro patas, recibiendo las embestidas de su captora sin posibilidad alguna de detenerla o moverse. Estaba completamente a merced de esa mujer tan pervertida, y de nada le serviría rogar, pues sabía que Lunaluna no se detendría hasta estar satisfecha.

─ Vamos, que deberías apretar un poco más ─ dice Lunaluna sin borrar su sonrisa ─. Tú puedes. Aprieta un poco más mi pene para que me sienta bien, o tendré que darte un castigo.

Sigi no estaba en capacidad de responder a las provocaciones de la morena. Sentía que el pene de Lunaluna llegaba al fondo de su vagina y forzaba la entrada del útero. Tenía la mente en completo desorden a causa de la violación. Pero no podía ceder. Sabía que Anelotte vendría pronto para asegurarse que estaba blanda para el interrogatorio, pero no iba a ceder. Que Lunaluna le destrozase la vagina si quería, pero Sigi no iba a hablar ni delataría de ninguna otra forma a su reina. Estaba dispuesta a mantenerse leal hasta la muerte.

─ Vamos, vamos, que todavía no me aprietas lo suficiente ─ Lunaluna le da un par de nalgadas a Sigi, haciéndola chillar ─. Quiero venirme con fuerza, así que sigue apretando. Presiona con tu tonta y debilucha vagina.

Aquellos insultos obviamente ofendían el orgullo de la monja, pero no tendría ningún sentido responderle, pues eso la haría embestirla de forma más brutal. Lunaluna no tiene el más mínimo cuidado al momento en que llega al orgasmo, ni siquiera se molesta en avisar que se iba a correr dentro de Sigi, y la cantidad de semen fue tal que se desborda del interior de Sigi. Se había venido demasiado dentro de ella.

─ Oh, la virginal y siempre pura Sigi ahora es mi mujer ¿No se siente genial? ─ Lunaluna no saca su pene de dentro de Sigi para que así su lefa se mantuviera represada en el útero de la rubia ─ Tú y yo tendremos un rato bastante largo de diversión, que espero que no desmayes. Tu intromisión interrumpió mi intento de hacer esto con Anelotte, así que mientras esperamos a que regrese, te voy a convertir en mi depósito de semen.

Lunaluna esta vez saca su pene de la vagina de Sigi. El semen salía por chorros de Sigi, y ni siquiera atravesar su mano sería suficiente para parar aquel flujo. Aquello apenas era el comienzo, y eso era precisamente lo que Sigi veía peor. Ve el miembro de Lunaluna justo enfrente de su rostro, y en ese punto ya sabía a qué iba. Sólo puede dedicar a la morena una mirada de desprecio.

─ Ahora debes lamerlo. Vamos, que mi pene no se complace solo. Usa bien tu boca, y si lo haces te doy un premio ─ Lunaluna acerca su miembro un poco más, al punto de hacer contacto con los labios de Sigi, pero ésta se rehúsa a obedecer ─ ¿Eh? Creo que no he sido lo bastante clara, así que lo tendré que repetir. Acabo de decir que lo lamas.

Contrariamente a lo suave de la voz de Lunaluna, la forma en que fuerza la introducción de su miembro en la boca de Sigi resulta tosca, violenta. Ahora era la boca de la monja por donde era violada, y Lunaluna no tiene ninguna consideración, ni da tregua alguna, mientras mueve su pene hasta alcanzar la garganta de Sigi. Se notaba que lo estaba disfrutando. El humillar el honor de Sigi como le diera la gana posiblemente le estaba proporcionando más placer que el acto sexual en sí. Sigi no podía respirar, pues el glande de Lunaluna le obstruía la garganta. Pero lo peor vendría próximamente, pues viendo cómo se había corrido la primera vez, Sigi no dudaba que la segunda corrida de Lunaluna iba a ser también abundante. Sus manos apenas podían hacerle de soporte en el suelo para que no se desplomara. No estaba en capacidad de defenderse ni de responder a los movimientos bruscos de Lunaluna.

─ Se siente muy bien. No me puedo creer que hayas sido casta antes de esto, pues lames mi pene con la destreza de una zorra. Nunca antes había visto a una monja tan puta como tú.

Sigi en ese momento quería morderle el miembro para enseñarle a no insultarla de esa forma, pero el falo era tan grueso que tenía la boca desencajada. Ni siquiera era capaz de mover libremente la lengua. Sólo podía esperar a que Lunaluna se descargara sobre ella, cosa que no hizo falta esperar mucho. La morena se corre en la garganta de Sigi, obligándola a tragarse toda la carga que despedía por la punta de su pene. Cuando finalmente ve su garganta y su boca libres, Sigi ya se termina de desplomar, tosiendo una gran cantidad de semen que se le había quedado pegada en la garganta, aparte de que estaba buscando aire con desesperación. Lunaluna, lejos de mostrar el más mínimo atisbo de piedad por Sigi, se notaba con ganas de más, y su pene, aún erecto e imponente, era su manera de decirlo sin necesidad de usar palabras.

Era frustrante saber que estaba indefensa, y que Sigi estaría abusando hasta el cansancio de ella, violando cada agujero que le encuentre y usándola para complacerse hasta que llegue Anelotte para hacer el interrogatorio.

─ ¿Y bien? ¿A qué saben tus propios juguitos de amor? ─ dice Lunaluna con fingida curiosidad ─ ¿Acaso saben bien? Si es así, quiero saber qué opinas de tu otro sabor más al rato.

─ ¿Mi otro... sabor? ─ dice Sigi un tanto confundida.

─ Aquí lo tienes. Disfruta, que te abriré el culo completamente.

Sigi suelta un chillido al sentir cómo su ano es estirado por esa monstruosidad de carne que vuelve a entrar en ella, y desde el primer momento la presión fue tal que hacía que buena parte del semen alojado todavía en la matriz de Sigi saliera despedido. Le dolía el modo en que Lunaluna la había penetrado, pero igual no tenía sentido quejarse, expresar su incomodidad ni rogar por piedad, tanto por el hecho de que no serviría de nada, como porque así se haría ver débil, y por su reina no lo podía permitir. Simplemente tuvo que soportar la humillación a la que era sometida y callar. Lunaluna reía como loca mientras violaba su trasero sin piedad alguna.

No había manera alguna de precisar el paso del tiempo. Sigi juraría que lleva una eternidad siendo violada, pero el hecho de que siguiera brillando el sol le hacía pensar que apenas había pasado tiempo desde que aquello había comenzado. Estaba urgida de ayuda. Agradecería encarecidamente a cualquiera que fuera capaz de detener a Lunaluna, pero aquello era algo que simplemente no iba a pasar. En eso aparece nuevamente Anelotte. Tal vez venía para el interrogatorio, y eso le significaría algunos segundos valiosísimos a Sigi.

─ Vaya. Parece que te has superado, Lunaluna ─ dice Anelotte alzando una ceja ─. A ver, supongo que ya Sigi está lo suficientemente ablandada para que nos diga lo que queremos saber.

─ ¿Ehh? Pero ahora es que consigo que ella reaccione bien ─ se queja Lunaluna ─. A veces pienso que mi conjuro para hacerte más receptiva está defectuoso.

─ ¿Q-qué? ─ Sigi mira a Anelotte, y luego a Lunaluna ─ ¿Anelotte está... bajo un conjuro?

─ Anelotte es muy distante conmigo y jamás acepta ayudarme a descargar mis arranques de lujuria, por lo que tuve que usar mis conocimientos mágicos para crear un conjuro que la hiciera más dispuesta a recibir mi semen ─ dice Lunaluna como si nada ─. El problema es que igual sigue siendo fría conmigo, aunque por lo menos ya ve de forma más abierta la perspectiva de hacerlo conmigo.

─ Eso es porque no me queda de otra ─ responde Anelotte con un tono de ligero enfado ─. No me gustó saber que usaste un hechizo sobre mí, pero ya no hay vuelta atrás, y mi propio cuerpo a veces me pide a gritos que deje que Lunaluna lo use a placer. Por esa razón es que en esta ocasión te dije que te descargues con Sigi, pero terminé por regresar antes porque yo misma empiezo a calentarme también. Lo siento mucho, pero el interrogatorio va a tener que esperar.

Aquel hallazgo era alucinante. Lunaluna era bastante más siniestra de lo que de por sí ya aparentaba ser, si había colaborado para pervertir así la mentalidad de la fugitiva Anelotte, y Sigi temblaba ante la idea de cómo fue aquello. Anelotte se desnuda por completo. La piel limpia de Anelotte delataba que se había apartado para bañarse, y ahora que estaba de vuelta, la tortura de Sigi iba a recrudecerse.

Lunaluna retoma sus embestidas contra el ano de Sigi, mientras que Anelotte toma el rostro de la monja y la hace lamer su concha, la cual ya empezaba a humedecerse. Aquella era, sin lugar a dudas, una experiencia demencial que jamás había concebido como posible, y ahora lo estaba viviendo en carne propia. Anelotte y Sigi se dedicarían a violarla todo el día, para que de ese modo quedara indudablemente debilitada mentalmente ante los posteriores esfuerzos por sacarle información.

Lunaluna termina de correrse dentro del recto de Sigi. Nuevamente se hace presente la sensación de ser llenada por esa cantidad absurda de semen que despide Lunaluna, pero Sigi no tiene oportunidad alguna de gritar ni nada, pues su boca seguía tapada por la entrepierna de Anelotte. Su desesperado intento ahogaro de grito obviamente le hace efecto a Anelotte, la cual sí gime con ganas al sentir aquello. Luego de eso, ambas sueltan a Sigi, la cual estaba sin las fuerzas necesarias para al menos apoyarse sobre sus brazos y piernas. Ahí es cuando, sin lugar a dudas, se veía que había perdido ante las dos enemigas de la corona.

─ Eso ha estado genial, monjita zorra ─ dice Lunaluna muy sonriente ─. Aquí tienes algo de lechita, que te lo has ganado.

Sigi termina aceptando dócilmente que el pene de Lunaluna entrara en su boca, aunque en esta ocasión no llega hasta su garganta, ni Lunaluna se prolonga hasta correrse, sino que hace que Sigi se la chupe por un rato. Anelotte por su parte se dedica a acomodar boca arriba el cuerpo de la monja, y acto seguido junta su propio sexo con el de ella, empezando un frote que hace que Sigi quiera gemir. La humillación continuaba.

─ Ok, creo que está lista ─ dice Lunaluna tranquilamente luego de un buen rato recibiendo sexo oral ─. Sin embargo, voy a dejar que espere un poco, pues ahora mismo quiero tener la dulce vagina de Anelotte. Llevo todo el día queriendo disfrutar de ella.

─ Entonces hazlo, que vamos a mostrarle a Sigi cómo es que se aprieta un pene ─ reta Anelotte con una creciente excitación.

Ni corta ni perezosa, Lunaluna se ubica adecuadamente y se dedica a penetrar a Anelotte, y Sigi, completamente inmóvil y con la mente bastante nublada, escucha todo de manera tal que su cuerpo se excitaba. Estaba cayendo inexorablemente ante las tentaciones que le estaban poniendo sus dos enemigas, y ya no había forma alguna de echarse atrás. Su determinación estaba bastante mellada luego de sentir su culo vilmente profanado, los gemidos y el olor de la lujuria estaban invadiendo su cabeza, y su lealtad poco a poco estaba siendo enterrada por la lascivia.

Al recuperar la vista, ve las generosas tetas de Anelotte moverse alegremente, y nada pudo hacer que dejarse llevar por el impulso de alcanzar uno de esos pezones y empezar a lamerlo, contribuyendo así al placer de la fugitiva guerrera. Le estaba gustando el sabor que estaba percibiendo. El aroma que despedía el cuerpo de Anelotte era obsceno y atrayente, incitando a Sigi a seguirse sumando a aquellos actos tan indecentes y deleznables, completamente contrarios a toda enseñanza moral que haya recibido en sus días como aprendiz en la iglesia principal de Gainos. Estaba cediendo ante aquellos impulsos que la obligaban a darle la espalda a sus creencias y sus enseñanzas.

Los gemidos de Anelotte, al cabo de un rato, dan a entender que se había venido, y los sonidos que emite hacen cimbrar el cuerpo de la monja, la cual sólo podía seguir succionando los pezones de la guerrera. Siente que una mano le tocaba la cabeza, y al abrir los ojos nota la enorme verga de Lunaluna. Anelotte le estaba indicando que le acompañara para lamer toda su extensión, y ella termina obedeciendo dócilmente. Ya ella estaba siendo dominada mentalmente por sus dos enemigas.

* * *

**Horas después**

Ya casi anochecía, y tanto Anelotte como Sigi yacían tiradas en el suelo, con sus cuerpos bastante sudados y cubiertos de diversos fluidos, y Lunaluna estaba apoyada contra un árbol, completamente agotada por haber estado teniendo sexo de forma brusca con ambas, con su pene completamente flácido y vencido por el agotamiento. Sigi estaba al borde del desmayo, y no comprendía cómo es que consiguió mantenerse despierta, después de tantas horas de violación inmisericorde, sabiendo que habían modificado su cuerpo de forma tal que fuera el ideal para aquel miembro tan grande que la había moldeado. Anelotte por su parte parecía más fuerte, todavía de pie. Tal vez el perderse la primera parte de la violación, junto con el hecho de no lidiar sola con Lunaluna y su monstruoso pene, eran la razón por la que era capaz todavía de mantenerse en pie.

─ Te has portado a la altura ─ dice la guerrera a la monja ─. No podría esperar menos de la máxima autoridad interna de la iglesia de Gainos. Lunaluna tal vez diga que no, pero has aguantado bastante bien y nos brindaste un gran entretenimiento. Tu cuerpo ahora nos pertenece, y no serás capaz de sentirte a gusto con nadie más que con nosotras.

─ ...

─ Ahora es el momento en que te interrogue ─ Anelotte toma el rostro de Sigi y la mira de cerca a los ojos ─. Dime todo lo que sabes sobre la seguridad interna del palacio de Claudette y revélanos la manera en que podremos invadirla para así enfrentarla. No te preocupes por la vida de tu reina, que no tengo la intención de matar a nadie si no hace falta, aparte que si colaboras, Lunaluna y yo te recompensaremos todos los días con placer, y te prometo que haré que Lunaluna actúe de manera más gentil contigo ¿Qué te parece la idea? Sólo dime lo que quiero saber, y puedes estar segura de que no lo lamentarás.

Sigi le devolvía la mirada a aquella sombría y hechizada Anelotte, y sus ojos vidriosos mostraban el estado de total indefensión en que se encontraba. No había opción para oponer la más mínima resistencia, y sentir un par de dedos de Anelotte rozando su entrada hace que quede completamente asegurada su sumisión ante los deseos de la fugitiva. Sabía que Anelotte esperaba por su respuesta, y ya ella no sería capaz de hacer otra cosa que empezar a hablar...

Lo único que le quedaba, lo que podía hacer, era rogar mentalmente perdón a la reina Claudette por su traición y por su debilidad.

**Fin**

* * *

Algo tenía que inventar para que Anelotte no me saliera Ooc de manera gratuita xD. Como sea, aquí tienen esta historia que es (casi) la finalización de los lemmon de mi parte en este año 2019. Ahora que tengo tiempo, voy a tratar de hacer uno más, procurando subirlo (si lo consigo) a más tardar el sábado 30 de noviembre. Se me portan bien todos, y nos veremos por aquí en 2020.

Hasta otra


End file.
